


Cash Guns Danger

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Cash - Freeform, F/F, Guns, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Having her account blocked because of her father's troubles known worldwide, Nezumi decides to rob the biggest bank in Tokyo with Choukoku and Shibuya. In a critical financial situation, still living in poverty, the 2 girls accept, Nezumi promising to help them by giving half of the cash. But dealing is never without taking risks, as danger is always just one or two streets around the corner. Nezumi/Shibuya/Choukoku ==== > The gangstas are out !!!!





	Cash Guns Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I'd kindly ask sensitive audience to get the fuck out of here, it's dangerous... :)  
> Maybe some content might hurt you, so... it'd be better if you go back to Disneyland.

In the biggest Tokyo’s bank………..  
Choukoku : (wearing hood, sportswear clothes, voice shaking) Put your hands up !!!!  
Shibuya : (wearing hood, sportswear clothes, talking to the Director) Give me your fuckin card !!!!!!  
The 2 girls were taking all the employees in hostage. Some were on the floor, afraid, crying. Others were standing, hands in the air, panicked, shaking.  
The Director hesitated to give his access card to Shibuya, wanting to find a way to stop the 2 girls thing that Shibuya was well aware of.

Shibuya : DON’T MESS WITH US, GIVE THAT FUCKIN CARD OR I KILL YOUR WIFE AND YOUR KIDS HERE, MOTHERFUCKER !!!!!!!!

The Director’s wife : (Crying) P..PLEASE..!!!!! DON’T KILL US !!!!!!

Choukoku : SHIBUYA..!!!!

Shibuya : WE’RE NOT SENTIMENTAL, YOU THINK THEY’LL HAVE PITY ON US ONCE WE’D HAVE THE BACK TURNED ????!!!! (Talking to the Director) HE WANTS TO KILL US THIS ASSHOLE, I KNOW IT !!!!!! YOU BETTER STAY QUIET AND DO WHAT WE TELL YOU TO DO CAUSE WE WON’T HESITATE, WE’LL SHOOT EVERYONE HERE IF YOU DON’T GIVE US THIS FUCKIN MONEY GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shooting next to the Director before shooting right before the feets of the Director’s wife and kids, these ones crying, screaming)

Choukoku : (who felt her tears coming out) SHIBUYA, PLEASE !!!!!!!

The Director : (Panicked, starting to cry) D-DON’T TOUCH MY FAMILY PLEASE, I’LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT..!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYTHING !!!!!!!!!! BUT PLEASE DON’T TOUCH MY FAMILY..!!!!!! I’M BEGGING YOU !!!!!!!!

Shibuya : (pointing her gun at the Director) GIIVE ME YOUR FUCKIN CAAAAAAARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shooting him in the leg)

The Director : WAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!! AAAAAH..!!!!!!!

The Director’s kids : DADDYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : SHUT UP YOU BRATS OR YOU’RE NEXT !!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pointing the gun at them)

The Director’s wife : (Protecting them) PLEASE !!!!!!!!!

The Director : H-HERE..!!!! (throwing his card at Shibuya) It’s open !!!!

Shibuya : Perfect. Baby, go there I’ll keep an eye on them !!

Choukoku : Ok..!! (Choukoku rushing to the bank vault)

Once inside, she couldn’t believe to find so much gold bars and bank notes just in front of her. Not the time to be admirative, she took everything she could take. She returned to Shibuya a few mins later.

Shibuya : OK LET’S GO !!!!!

The 2 girls ran. The Director was about to shoot Shibuya but Choukoku shot just next to him.

Choukoku : (sad, serious) Please, don’t..!!!

Some of the other hostages tried to stop the girls but both Shibuya and Choukoku dissuaded them, destroying some stuff with their guns while running and the alarm system went off.

Shibuya : SHIT !!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku saw a little kid who followed her, crying. The MMA girl stopped and quickly looked at him, wiping off his tears.

Choukoku : Sorry…!! This is for our sake..!! Take care…

Shibuya : CHOUKOKU HURRY !!!!!!!!!!!!! (shooting the Director who was about to shoot Choukoku)

The Director’s wife : NOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The kid’s mother wanted to shoot Choukoku but this one treatened her with the gun, the woman was petrified.

Choukoku : (serious) We don’t want to hurt you..!! Please, (tears coming out) we are really sorry..!!! (Throwing some cash at them before definitely leaving)

The two girls were about to exit when they saw the doors closing just right before them. They shot several times and finally broke them with kicks and punches before disappearing.

Outside with their bags they quickly ran away, looking around them.

Choukoku : DAMN WHERE IS SHE ????!!!!

Shibuya : (noticed that a cop was there, pursuing them) FUCK !!!!!!! (shooting him)

The 2 girls kept running having now a few cops after them. One of them shot Choukoku’s arm.

Choukoku : AARGH..!!! (She shot him back before shooting 2 of them) STEP BACK !!!!!!

Another cop shot Shibuya’s thigh.

Shibuya : YOU FUCKERS !!!!!!!!! (shooting) DIE !!!!!!!!!!!

The 5 cops were dead.

Choukoku was running faster than Shibuya. They ran as fast as possible, bumping into people.

VRRRMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A big black luxury car coming out of nowhere, reached Choukoku, doors opening automatically.

Nezumi : Get in !!!!!!!!

Choukoku : Nezumi..!!! (She quickly jumped in the front seat of the car) Finally !!!! Ah, Shibuya !!!

Shibuya reached Nezumi’s car and jumped in the back seat, Nezumi droving away, leaving skids.

Shibuya : Damn…!! Girl where the fuck have you been ????!!!! A few secs more and we died !!!

Nezumi : (wore fashion street clothes and a black snapback with written ‘Japan’) I wanted to give you some adrenaline… (smiling)

Choukoku : That’s not funny at all !

Shibuya : Anyway, do we have everything ?! (Checking the 4 bags of money)

Nezumi : They’re big !!

Choukoku : Focus on the road please !

Nezumi : It’s okay there’s the automatic…

Shibuya : Wait !!! Why is there less in this one ???!!!

Choukoku : I… gave some to the kid who was following me… and his mother. (thinking about them, sad)

Shibuya : WHAT ????!!!!

Nezumi : My god…

Shibuya : HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND OR WHAT, CHOUKOKU ?????!!!!!

Choukoku : I felt bad for them…!!

Shibuya : WE DON’T CARE !!!!!!!!! THEY’RE RICH, THEY HAVE A FAMILY !!!!!! NOT LIKE US !!!!!!! WE DON’T HAVE ANYONE IN THIS LIFE WE ONLY CAN COUNT ON EACH OTHER !!!!!!!!! WE NEED THAT MONEY, WE NEED IT TO SURVIVE YOU GET IT DAMMIT ?????!!!!!

Nezumi : Aah Choukoku Choukokuu..! Always playing the good samaritan… You’re too soft. Seriously, you should team up with Maeda, God would be happy !

Choukoku : Even if they have a family, they are like us !!!!! How do you know if they’re rich ????!!!! It’s not written on their faces !!!!!! They are humans, they have feelings maybe they were broken before !!!!

Nezumi : (ironic) We should stop to a church and pray for them, for everyone who have been stolen by you then. Tss ! Choukoku, you’re too kind… Girl there’s no pity in this world, every man for himself and God for all, don’t you know it ?! Life is like this. You can’t just throw money away ! People fight for money, kill for money.

Choukoku : I know, but seeing them like that…

Shibuya : Stop your bullshit !!!! It’s all about money in this world, if you don’t have money you die, simple as that !!!!! So when you have plenty in front of you, you just take without thinking ah wait no, maybe he needs it !! Maybe he’s gonna die tomorrow, maybe she needs to be cured, maybe she’s gonna fly for Thailand or needs to give a gift for the kids !! With that you’ll never do anything if you’re always worrying about others !!!! Cause you know, these people that we stole they don’t care about you, no !!!! Eventually if they could catch and kill you, it’d be great for them you see !!!! What interests them is having their money back and getting back to their normal, happy lives !!!!!! Who do you think will help you, huh ?????!!!!! Society ?????!!!!! A system that left us alone ???????!!!!!!! Tell me !!!!!!!!!! NO ONE CARES ABOUT US AND WE DON’T EITHER !!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : I know but it’s not because we are yankiis that we shouldn’t be sensitive towards people !!!!!!!

Nezumi : Yeah, but here was an exceptional situation. They are clients in the biggest bank of the city so you know, they’re not so unfortunate… Sometimes you need to think about yourself when you’re in danger. (Looking at Choukoku’s arm) Anyway, you’re hurt ? I have stuff to heal you. Here… Shibuya, you too.

Choukoku : Thanks…

Shibuya : Thanks. Girl, this is an ambulance here ! (Laughing, Choukoku and herself healing their wounds)

Nezumi : (smiling) A funeral procession too…

Shibuya : (looking at Choukoku) Babe…. (kissing her) It was great….

Choukoku : Hm… yeah… (kissing)

Shibuya : What’s wrong..?

Choukoku : Nothing, honey… I’m just thinking about the cops we killed…

Shibuya : (exasperated) For god’s sake..!!

Nezumi : Great, now she turned peace and love… you don’t want to surrender and apologize to them too ?!

Choukoku : I’ve never shot a cop before !!! It’s not like if my job was to kill, as yankiis we don’t shoot at officers !!

Shibuya : So it’s your first… hm, I see…

Nezumi : Do you regret it ? (Looking in the rear view mirror, accelerating)

Choukoku : (looking at the people outside, thinking) They didn’t deserve to end like this… but…….. It’s…

Nezumi : You had just protected yourself, right ? (Not specially waiting for an answer) So that’s fine.

Shibuya : When someone shows you the gun, you know you have to destroy him.

Choukoku : I know, I know… but… it’s kinda weird.

Nezumi : You’ll get used to it. (Noticing Choukoku’s shocked face) (smiling) Just kiddin !

Shibuya : (making Choukoku to face her) I love you, babe… (kissing) We’ll go through everything together… As long as you’re with me…. I’ll protect you…. (kissing, smiling)

Choukoku : (finally smiling and a sexy smile, please !!) Aah…? You’ll protect me…? (Kissing) Really ?

Shibuya : Yeahh…. Whoever touches you is dead…. (kissing)

Choukoku : I can feel the fighter talking…. (smiling)

Shibuya : Hahaha !! Look, there are more muscles here….

Choukoku : You’re gonna be better than me…. (kissing)

Shibuya : Yeahh watch out, girl…. (kissing)

Shibuya started to touch Choukoku’s hair and pulled the fighter girl to her. The 2 were kissing faster, Choukoku trying to join Shibuya in the backseat. Nezumi looked at them, thing that Choukoku noticed.

Choukoku : Nezumi..?

Nezumi : No, nothing. (Looking back in the rearview mirror, serious)

Choukoku focused back on Shibuya, both of them kissing. The 2 girls were starting to go further.

Nezumi : (smiling) You need to wait a little bit longer, Romeo and Juliet… we have guests…

A police car was after them, Nezumi accelerated, trying to lose the cops.

Shibuya : Those bastards..!!! (taking out her gun)

Nezumi : (who noticed it, teasing) No need to further traumatize Choukoku…

Choukoku looked at Nezumi, raising an eyebrow, not understanding. Shibuya smiling.

Nezumi : Buckle up, kiddies, street racing is starting ! (smiling, readjusting her snapback) 

Choukoku : (who just had the time to sit back in the front seat !) Nezu..HOLY SHIT !!!!!!!!! (surprised by the sudden bumpy ride) 

Shibuya : HEY GIRL I WANNA STAY ALIVE OKAY !!!!!! 

Nezumi : Hehehee !! I’ve been waiting for this… Such a long time… Center, baby I’m thinking about you. 

Shibuya : IT’D BE GOOD IF YOU COULD THINK MORE ABOUT THE ROAD RIGHT NOW !!!!!!!!! WAAAAH..!!!!!!

Nezumi : I love doing Fast And Furious, that’s why. Center is a thrill seeker too… (smiling, driving faster) Music ? (Black Eyed Peas - Pump It playing) 

Shibuya : (smiling) My Goood..! (Noticing that one of the cops was about to shoot them) NEZUMI !!!!!! 

Nezumi : (singing) HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (made a sharp turn, making the cops crashing into building !) PUMP IT !!!

Choukoku and Shibuya : WAAAAH !!!!!

Nezumi : OUT !! Heheheheee !!! How was it ?? 

Shibuya : Damn girl, I thought I was about being hurled out of this fuckin car !!! 

Choukoku : You didn’t need to make a quick turn like that !!! There’s a way of doing things !! I saw ourselves overturning !!

Nezumi : Sorry sorry (smiling). I don’t have my driver’s license anyway !

Shibuya : Eh ???!!! Oh gosh !!

Choukoku : You’re dangerous !! Thank God you’ve never been pulled over !

Nezumi : (smiling) That’s not going to happen, I’m driving without plates !

Shibuya : (laughing) We, yankiis, are the real thing !!

Nezumi : Driving dangerously and illegally, that’s who we are hehe ! (doing a wink)

Choukoku : (laughing) We’re good we’re good, haha !!

Shibuya : Still… not even having a driver’s license is surprising for someone who’s rich.

Nezumi : I don’t need useless shit, I learn as I go… 

Choukoku : So here are street racing (wink).

Shibuya : Another bunch of pigs there, guys !

Nezumi and Choukoku turned around, seeing 6 cars full of cops who now were after them.

Nezumi : (smirk) Back to our dangerous life, action baby ! (touching a touch sensitive button) Rocket. (automated voice) “Sky Rocket Activated”

Shibuya : What the..??!!

BOOOOOOM !!!!!!

3 vehicles were destroyed.

Choukoku : I didn’t know that your car was a killer machine !

Nezumi : Hehehe… Always to be alert…. (smiling) However, this is the unique weapon that I got.

Choukoku : What ???!!!

Shibuya : Nice to show off with expensive cars and all the stuff, girl, but that is not all there it’s also necessary to have more options !!!

Nezumi : Weapons are banned in our country, I can’t have anything that big installed.

Shibuya : Ah yeah you’re right. Time for us to take action then ! (smiling, taking out her gun, Choukoku doing the same) (looking at Choukoku, smiling)

Choukoku : Let’s take care of this ! 

The 2 girls each took a side, windows opening spontaneously, both ready to shoot. Shibuya didn’t hesitate and quickly shot one cop who was next to his colleague.

Shibuya : PUMP IT !!! (looking at Nezumi, smiling, this one satisfied, turned up the sound)

Choukoku on the other hand, took her time, thinking while aiming at the cop next to the driver. “When people want to kill you, you’ve got no choice. You get shot, you shoot back. Even if you don’t like it, you need to save your life.”

Shibuya : (seeing no reaction from Choukoku and noticing that the cop was about to shoot her) CHOUKOKU !!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : (is still thinking) “This is survival, you fight.” (closing her eyes momentarily before opening them again, serious) Sorry ! (shot the driver in the chest, instead)

The car crashed a few secs later. 

Nezumi : (impressed) Wow ! 

Choukoku : Pump it. 

Shibuya : (smiled, happy) Baby… (kissing)

The 2 girls now couldn’t stop kissing. 

Nezumi : Hey it’s not over yet ! 

Shibuya : Stop interrupting us..!!

Nezumi : Pigs are not waiting you know…

Choukoku : (whispering to Shibuya) Sorry hon’, after it’s done we’ll rock this car…. (kissing)

Shibuya : Ohh yeah baby…. (kissing) 

Nezumi : I hope you’ll buy me a new one… (smiling)

Choukoku : (smiling) On my personal account…

Nezumi : Be careful girl, I’ll take you up for that hehe…

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!

Shibuya and Choukoku : WAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi was also surprised, making the 2 girls hitting the door handle.

Shibuya : AAAAAAAH..!!!!! DAMN, NEZUMI !!!!!!! NO NEED TO TAKE CORNERS ON TWO WHEELS !!!!!!!!!! YOU WANT TO KILL US GODDAMMIT ????!!!!

Choukoku : Argh..!! (massing her arm) Thank God bullets can’t pass through !!

Nezumi : It depends on the weapons they’re using !! This is not Supercar either !

Shibuya : These motherfuckers..!!! 

Nezumi accelerated. 

Shibuya decided to climb on the roof of the car, Choukoku imitating her, both of them holding their guns, trying to avoid the bullets and shooting back.

The 5th car crashed. They just had the time to high five when Choukoku got shot on her shoulder and slipped.

Shibuya : BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : AARGH..!!!

Nezumi : HEY, CHOUKOKU YOU’RE BLOCKING MY VIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!! 

(automated voice, repeating successively every 2 secs with alarm) ‘DANGER. DANGER. DANGER. DANGER.’

The car swerved through traffic.

Shibuya : CHOUKOKU !!!!!!! HANG ON !!!!!!!!!!!! 

‘DANGER. DANGER. DANGER. DANGER.’ 

Nezumi : MOVE DAMMIT, I CAN’T SEE THE ROAD !!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : (giving instructions while cops were shooting at them) MAKE A FUCKIN SHARP TURN TO THE RIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

BANG !!!!!!

Choukoku : SHIBUYA !!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shibuya’s chest was bleeding.

Shibuya : Gaaah..!!

Choukoku : Honey, honey !!!! Stay with me, please stay with me..!!!

‘DANGER. WE’RE GONNA HAVE AN ACCIDENT ! WE’RE GONNA HAVE AN ACCIDENT ! I REPEAT, WE’RE GONNA HAVE AN ACCIDENT !’

Nezumi : CHOUKOKU, MOVE YOUR FUCKIN LEG..AH !!!!!! THANK YOU !!!!

Choukoku : (furious look) YOU BASTARDS..!!!! (shooting the last cops, killing them !)

Shibuya : (painful smile) Babe…

Choukoku : (suffered for her) It’s okay..!! We’ll fix you up !! NEZUMI, SLOW DOWN !!!!

Sunroof opening itself.

Nezumi : It was close..! Take the new stuff behind you ! (automated voice) ‘Experimental Healing dropped’.

Choukoku took the little green bag who appeared.

Choukoku : Ganja..?! 

Nezumi : Yeah this one is a new product, put it on your wounds and normally it should be fine.

Choukoku : (doing as Nezumi said, taking care of Shibuya first) N..NO WAY !!

The MMA girl couldn’t believe that Shibuya’s wounds totally disappeared 2 seconds after.

Shibuya : (impressed) Damn, girl what’s this fuckin product ??!! It’s like nothing happened to me !!

Nezumi : (smiling, proud) Hehe… Science and technology work so well together… This one is illegal, yankiis, criminals, yakuzas etc are the only ones to get it.

Choukoku : (healing her wounds) Couldn’t you give it to us sooner ??!!

Nezumi : Sorry but it just came in… 

Shibuya : (smiling, imitating Choukoku) We’re lucky… 

Nezumi : I just have 3 bags so we’d better try to stay out of trouble now.

Shibuya : No one is following us anymore… Thank God we can breathe aaah !!

Choukoku : Finally…

Shibuya : (throwing her arms around Choukoku’s neck, smiling) Come here…. (pushed her gently back down in the backseat) Baby…. (kissing, caressing Choukoku’s body)

Choukoku : You scared me…. (kissing, rubbing Shibuya’s thigh)

Shibuya : I’m alive now…. (kissing)

The 2 girls took off each other’s clothes. Choukoku was on top of Shibuya, giving light kisses to her chest, her neck and her belly. 

Shibuya : (eyes closed) Aaahhhh…. Choukoku….

Choukoku : Honey…. (kissing) I miss you….

Shibuya : Oohhh…. Me toooo….! Heal me babe…. (kissing) Ohh yes heal mee…!!

Choukoku : (was kissing Shibuya almost everywhere, as if Shibuya was her air in order to survive) Your skin is so soft…. 

Shibuya : Mmm…. Yours too you know….

Choukoku kissed Shibuya again before kissing her pussy, smelling a fruity aroma. She smiled.

Choukoku : I love you…. (rubbing her hand over Shibuya’s pussy, doing every moves very carefully)

Shibuya smiled, knowing how careful her girlfriend was with her everytime, and that’s what she liked about Choukoku cause she wasn’t like all the others who were too brutal. Choukoku was doing things delicately, always ensuring that she wasn’t hurting her. 

Shibuya : I love you too babe…. (kissing) You’re so beautiful….

Choukoku : (was rubbing Shibuya’s pussy for a few secs before finally fingering her, stroking her G-S) Honey….!!

Shibuya : (eyes closed) Aaaaahhhhhh yess aaaaaaahhhhhhhh…!!! Oooohhhhh babyy…!! Oooohhhhh baby yeess aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!! 

Choukoku kissed Shibuya while thrusting her fingers, and changed the pace along the way.

Choukoku : Ooohhhh Shibuyaa…!!!

Shibuya : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHHHH YESS BABYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEESSS BABY YESS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIIN..!!!! AGAAAAIIIIIIIN AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : You’re so good…!!

Shibuya : OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH CHOUKOKUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (who was still driving, looked at them going wild in the rearview mirror, thinking, raising eyebrows) “Holy shit..!! I guess I have to buy a new car tomorrow…” 

She tried to focus on the road but it was hard as she was hearing the loud moans, it also made her want to bang someone right now !

Shibuya and Choukoku kept rocking her car…

Choukoku : You’re..aaaaaahhhhhhh honey..!! No, w-wait..!!!

It was Shibuya’s turn to get her revenge, rubbing Choukoku’s clit, and she wasn’t decided on going easy !

Shibuya : I wanna make you feel good babe…. You need it…. (kissing, fingering her hard)

Choukoku : (like if she was suffering) Aaaahhhhh ooohhhh..!!!!! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : That’s it…. like this oh yeahh…!! (kissing Choukoku’s pussy, lickin) Mmm….

Choukoku : AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!! MY GOOOOOD OOOOOHHHHHH PLEASE SHIBUYAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then Choukoku fucked Shibuya against the door handle, and vice versa for Shibuya. Their moans were so intense as they were fucking hard, Nezumi smirking. 

Shibuya : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH CHOUKOKUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREW ME, SCREW MEEEEEE OOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEESS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : OOOOOHHHHHH SHIBUYAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEESS YEEEEEEEEEES OOOOHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK MEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH HONEYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : I LOVE YOU OOOHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR FOAM AAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku sucked and licked Shibuya’s pussy. Nezumi kept smiling but she was also realizing that they might squirt in her car !

Nezumi : OH SHIT, THE COPS !!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya and Choukoku (immediately stopped) : WHAT ????????!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Yes, they called other colleagues probably !! Shibuya, take the wheel !!!!

Shibuya : Girl can’t you just switch to autodrive ???!!!

Nezumi : Don’t ask any questions, hurry up !!!!!!

Shibuya : Okay okay, I take it !!! It’ll be better if I’m driving after all (smiling, getting herself in the driver’s seat, happy) ! I could finally drive your fast car !!

Nezumi : If you could try not to kill us, it’d be cool !!

Shibuya : YOU are the danger, Nezumi, not me !!!

Nezumi : (talking to herself) Hehehe…. If you knew…

Choukoku : (suspicious) What are you jabbering on about..?!

Nezumi : Nothing, come on take your gun !

Choukoku : I wonder if everything will work up…

Nezumi : (smiling) Of course, don’t worry…. (touching Choukoku’s thigh)

Choukoku : What are y..????!!!!

Nezumi : (who had her hand over Choukoku’s mouth) Shh…. Let’s enjoy too….(pushed her back down)

Choukoku : Get off me, Shibuya is gonna..!!! Are you crazy, stop it !!! 

Shibuya : What are you doing ?!

Nezumi : Nothing, nothing !! Focus on the road !!

Shibuya : Okay…

Choukoku : (speaking softly) Nezumi..!!! Why are y..

Nezumi : (same tone) I’m the one who saved your life, both of you…. (running her hand through Choukoku’s panties, evil smile) Though I’m giving you half of this money, you need to give me something in return too….(kissing Choukoku’s belly) You’re in my car after all so…. I wanna bang you….

Choukoku : (who had more strength than Nezumi, wanted to push her away but changed her mind when she felt the girl starting to have one finger inside her) Aaahhhh…!!! Y..You’re fuckin insane..!!!! 

Nezumi : You don’t have any choice…. (necking her) Mmm…. It’s still wet here…. just waiting for me…. (thrusting her finger faster, putting another one) aahhh yeahh, right here….

Choukoku : (trying not to make too much noise) Ooohhhh aaaahhhhh Nez..aaaaaaahhhhhhhh..!!!! 

Nezumi : (licking Choukoku’s pussy) Aaahhhh, so foamy….

Choukoku : Ggg..!!!

Nezumi : (taking off her clothes) Feed me baby…. (Choukoku fucking Nezumi, somehow she couldn’t do nothing else and resist her body) Aaahhhh you’re good….!!

Choukoku kissed her. The 2 girls kept fucking a few mins when suddenly a song was playing.

‘You better work bitch !!!!’

Nezumi and Choukoku immediately stopped and looked weird at Shibuya, this one dancing, while both of them get dressed.

Nezumi : HEY GIRL WHAT THE FUCK !!!!!! SHUT THAT SHIT OFF !!!!! 

Shibuya : But this is Britney bitch !!

Nezumi : I don’t care I don’t want to hear that garbage in my car !!!

Choukoku : (smiling) You’re being a little harsh…

Shibuya : This girl doesn’t have any good music taste anyway !! She never likes anything excepted listening to her classical rich shit tss !!

Nezumi : Classical music is for smart people, a different level !

Shibuya : REPEAT THAT AGAIN YOU CUNT ????!!!! (hitting Nezumi)

Choukoku : (trying to stop her) Shibuya, the road !!!!! Nezumi you’re mean !!!!

Shibuya : Don’t act smart with me Nezumi, you’re lucky that I’m driving !!!!!! 

Nezumi : Sorry sorry, I didn’t mean it like that… I listen to other types of music too but sometimes classical is better.

Choukoku : To each their own, Nezumi. There’s no shitty music. 

Shibuya : Thank you babe… (Choukoku kissed her) Hey, the pigs are there again !!! They sent a helo !!!!

Choukoku : They really want to kill us !!

Nezumi : I’ll try to negociate…

Shibuya : It won’t work !! 

Nezumi : I know…

Shibuya : (accelerating, keeping on running red lights) These bastards are really getting on my nerves !!!!

Nezumi : Shibuya, switch to autodrive, I think it’s okay !

Shibuya : You “think” ??!! Girl, you’re not even sure ???!!! 

Nezumi : My partner is hard to guess…

Shibuya : Okay it’s done !! 

Nezumi : Good, let’s get to the roof !!

The 3 girls were quickly onto the roof of the car, holding their guns, looking at the helo.

Choukoku : LET’S GOOOO !!!!!!! (shooting, just like the 2 girls)

Shibuya : DAMMIIIIIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shooting the rotor blades)

Nezumi : WE CAN HAVE THEM IF WE CONTINUE !!!!! (shooting too)

Choukoku stopped, aiming calmly at the pilot, focused, serious. 

BANG !!!!!

The pilot was dead, helo crashing.

Choukoku : Mission accomplished.

Shibuya and Nezumi were impressed.

Shibuya : WOWW babyyy !!! What a self-control !!

Nezumi : Cool as ice, Choukoku ! Girl you look like an elite sniper !! It was a cold gaze, holy shit..!!

Choukoku : (smirk on her face) Then be ready, you’re my next target…

Nezumi : EH ?????

Choukoku : Hehehe….

Shibuya : Babyy you’re scary hahaha !!

Choukoku : I’m serious, I’ll shoot you… (giving a wink)

Shibuya : (sending a kiss) I’d..

BANG !!!!

Nezumi : AARGH..!!!

Shibuya : NEZUMI !!!!!!! (instinctively grabbing Nezumi’s arm to stop her from falling down)

Choukoku : (looking around, noticing that a car full of cops was coming on their right) They’re here again !!

The 3 girls got back inside the vehicle, Nezumi healing her wounds. 

Nezumi : We have to arrive quickly..!! (she decided to take the wheel, accelerating) 

Choukoku : Honey, come, we’ll try to stop them !! 

Shibuya : Yeah !!

Choukoku and Shibuya were back to the roof of the car, shooting at the cops, but these ones were gaining on them. 

Nezumi : DAMMIT..!!! JUMP OFF !!!!!!!

Choukoku : (surprised) WE CAN’T LEAVE YOU !!!

Nezumi : DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME, GET OFF !!!!

Shibuya : YOU COME WITH US !!!!!

Nezumi : DON’T MIND ME I SAID, HURRY UP !!!

Shibuya : DAMN..!!!

Choukoku : OK !!!! (quickly punching Nezumi and taking two of the money bags) 

Choukoku : A GIFT, YOU KNOW WHAT IS IT FOR !!!

Shibuya : (taking Choukoku’s hand, both of them jumping off the car) GOO !!!!!

They ran as fast as possible into traffic light, almost hit by drivers, Choukoku running behind Shibuya.

Nezumi : CHOUKOKU, HEY !!!!!! DAMMIT..!!!! YOU..

BANG BANG !!!!!!

Nezumi : AAAH..!!!!!

The cops shot the window, which surprised her, screeching the wheels. The cops shot again.

Nezumi : SHIT !!!!!!!

Her car suddenly crashed into 2 vehicles, blocking the traffic. The impact was violent but Nezumi’s car was an ultra sophisticated engine technology so she was almost unharmed and the vehicle was still drivable. The girl got out of the car, on the rooftop.

Cops : DON’T MOVE !!!!!!! PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD AND TURN AROUND !!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nezumi who was standing, headphones on, smirked, and slowly turned around, her cap and hood hidding her face a little.

Cops : DROP THE GUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (provoking) Let’s quietly negotiate, donuts…

Cops : SHUT UP AND DROP THIS FUCKIN GUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! HURRY !!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (still provoking) I’m a yankii, guns are part of my life. This one is from my father, you know him very well…

Cops : WE SAID SHUT UP BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DROP YOUR FUCKIN GUN OR WE SHOOT YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly, Antonio Vivaldi - Winter (full), was playing (starting from now 1:06 to 1:51min) inside the car but also through Nezumi’s headphones. 

Nezumi : Well well well… We’ve lost our sense of civility here, poor Japan…

Cops : STOP FUCKING AROUND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DROP YOUR FUCKIN GUUUUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Hm… Let me tell you one thing… (nasty smile)

Her vehicle started itself automatically, surprising the cops and all the people around, scared, before driving away fast, creating a chaos into traffic.

Cop 1 : WHAT THE..?????!!!!! STOP HER GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!! STOP HEEER !!!!!! 

Cop 2 : SHOOT, SHOOT HEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!

BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (famous smile, slowly aiming at them) Fuck you all. Fuck society… Fuck the system !!! (shooting)

Cops : (chasing her) STOP HERE !!!!!!!!!!! 

Nezumi : (still standing on her car, imitating violonists, watching the cops, keeping her smile) Enjoy this masterpiece… 

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!!!!

Cops : KILL HER !!!!!!!!!!! KILL HEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : You’ll never get me ! I’ll never be caught by corrupted idiots hehehe !! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!! (spread her arms)

Cops : STOP THIS GIRL DAMMIIIIIIIT, STOOOOOP HEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (showing the middle fingers) Yankiis are the strongest !! Center… baby, I love you !!! (spreading her arms again, looking at the sky with her famous smile) 

Cars were crashing, 2 were flying, people panicked. The cops were catching up with Nezumi, this one smiling as she was imitating a conductor. Antonio Vivaldi - Winter was played from 8:50 to 9:03………… before she suddenly jumped off her car (slow motion action from 9:04 until the end of the music 9:23), the money bags flying over her, just as some people’s cars flying around at the same time before crashing, people and cops shocked and scared, fireworks launched forming the words ‘Majisuka Gakuen’ just before ending this complete chaos with a huge explosion.

Nezumi caught her bags before taking a bow. End of the music. She ran off, smiling.

A few blocks away, Shibuya and Choukoku kept running until they finally stopped in a rundown street, hidding themselves against a wall, breathless.

Choukoku : We got them off our back..!!

Shibuya : Finally !!!! Aaaah… We’re alive..!!!

Choukoku : Thank God… (smiling, then looking at Shibuya, upset) Honey, I.. I have something to tell you…

Shibuya : I already know. You fucked Nezumi ! 

Choukoku : (surprised and blaming herself) I’m so sorry..!!! I really suck, I should have been honest earlier…!! She caught me and..

Shibuya : It’s okay babe I don’t blame you… (caressing Choukoku’s face) I have also something to tell you… She fucked me too.

Choukoku : (was shocked, not understanding, suffering) W..What..??!!

Shibuya : Yesterday… when we planned our robbery, I knew that she’d be asking for banging you after giving us half of the cash.

Choukoku : (feeling broken, sighing) Damn, but..!!! Why is she doing that..??!! We helped her, what more does she want..!!!! I’m sorry, Shibuya… I didn’t protect you enough..!!!

Shibuya : Hey… Why are you feeling sorry, it’s okay Choukoku, it’s not your fault..!! (taking Choukoku’s head in her hands) I told her to bang me instead, to leave you alone. She said yes but we both know that with her it’s not really the case ! This girl is always threatening people with something…

Choukoku : Shibuya…

Shibuya : The only person who reassure me is you, babe… (hugging her and then kissed) I’ll do anything for you… Hey, (smiling) we got away with it, that’s something !

Choukoku : Yeah… (smiling) I’m happy…. (kissing) Euh… Honey… (pulling herself from her arms, looking for something in her pocket) 

Shibuya : Baby..? 

Choukoku : (pulled out a ring, a very expensive one and well designed, more in an urban style) Through danger in our yankii life (smiling), and everything else around us… I love you and I’ll always protect you, Shibuya… (kissing)

Shibuya : Oh baby..!! (putting Choukoku’s ring on her finger) Yes, I want to marry you… (kissing) you’re my most precious love, I love you too…

The 2 girls passionately kissed for a very long time, Shibuya pressed against the wall, Choukoku’s body against her. 

Choukoku lifted her up, kissing. Slowly, she started to take off her clothes, wanted to celebrate their new status. They fucked slowly before deciding to change the rhythm and kept going like that for half an hour.

Shibuya : (eyes closed) Choukokuu….!! Oooohhhhh babyyy…. ooooohhhhhh AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEESS.. OOOHHHH MY GOD…!! OOOOHHHHH SHIT AAAHHHH AAAAH.. AAHAAAHHHH OOOHHHH OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH PLEEAAAAAASE AGAIIIIIIIIIIIN AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : SHIBUYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A few secs later, they both stayed in each other’s arms, panting and sweaty. Choukoku took Shibuya’s head in her hands and gave a soft kiss before burying her face in Shibuya’s hair.

Shibuya : That ring is wonderful, babe… really… where did you get it ??

Choukoku : I stole it from one of the most expensive jewelry stores, not too far from our place…. (kissing) Thanks, honey….

Shibuya : You’re a sweetheart…. (kissing) 

Choukoku : I’ll do anything for you….

Shibuya : Thank youu…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Congrats ! Need to bring champagne.

Choukoku and Shibuya jumped, surprised.

Shibuya : NEZUMI ?????!!!!! DAMN GIRL, CAN’T YOU LEAVE US ALONE WE’RE HAVING A PRIVATE MOMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : YOU COULD AT LEAST WAIT FOR US TO GET DRESSED GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (laughing, amused) Hahaha !!! Aah well, I was worried about you both ! I can see that’s not the case here for me… 

Shibuya : You’re a strong girl so you know… (smiling)

Choukoku : (smiling) You can handle any situation !!

Nezumi : (failing to be turned off) Nice, thanks…

The 3 girls laughed a few moments after.

Nezumi : All right, enough bullshit we need to get the fuck out of here quickly !

Choukoku : Where did you leave your car ?

Nezumi : I’ve got a new one, the previous crashed.

Shibuya : Fortunately we have the money !

Suddenly they heard a police siren.

Choukoku : They’re after us ??!!

Shibuya : I think so !!

Nezumi : C’MON LET’S GO !!!!!!

WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, WOO-WOOF !!!!!!!!!!

Cop : HEY, YOU !!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : (getting away just like Shibuya and Nezumi) SHIT..!!!!! NOW DOGS !!!!

Shibuya : FUCKIN COPS !!!!!!

Nezumi : DAMN THESE DOGS ARE FUCKIN FAST..!!!!!

The 3 girls kept running as fast as they could with their bags, Nezumi in front, Shibuya to her left, Choukoku to her right, until the cop and his dogs lost them. They heard another police siren. 

Nezumi’s grey car appeared, coming out of nowhere. She smiled while they ran to the moving vehicle, quickly jumping inside before leaving. Nezumi drove at full speed, skidding, cops losing them.

Choukoku, Shibuya and Nezumi, knowing that they were now safe, just gave highfive, smirking, gangsta rap music played.

 

End of the story. Thank you for reading, guys !

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo ! Yeah yeah !! YEAH !!!! When Shibuya, Choukoku and Nezumi get things straight with the yankii lifestyle...  
> That's the real deal ! Here, the important facts if not messages, are that when you're poor, so desperate, you'd do anything to survive because you know you have no solutions, you might end up in the streets tomorrow, or you're already there, whatever... Putting yourself in danger because you have to or like to, different motives, different persons. Also showing an example of some frustrated people just because their requests have been denied, who go to the extrem and frappent fort.


End file.
